


Якорь

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Shibari, Slash, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Якорем талигойские моряки называют вполне конкретную часть человеческого телаИнстаграм автора
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Якорь

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/b4/Z8TyH9cY_o.jpg)


End file.
